I'd Never Let You Fall
by kittykute
Summary: AU I wrote this for my best friend for her birthday. Travel to Lawton School where three best friends find love... with game characters? o.O DemyxxOC RoxasxOC RikuxOC THESE ARE NOT REAL PEOPLE! Just so you know...


I'd Never Let You Fall

DemyxxOC

A/N: Yes, Ashley, this one is for you as always my Demyx loving freak.

Love, Katelyn / .kittykute

"OK, now. This time get it right. IF I fall it'll be your ass," Ashley cursed. She and Demyx were in their school Gym, alone. In an hours time they would preform infront of their entire grade... why? For Gym class, of course. Gym, Gym, the evil subject.

About two weeks prior, the girls Gym teacher, Mrs. Burns, informed the class that they would be dancing... with the boys. Ballroom. Ashley and Katelyn both cringed. Katelyn, Ashley's best friend, was adapt to Irsh step dancing and could take the heat. However, Ashley was getting scared.

"Ash, stop shaking. It'll all be ok. Just pray you don't get paired with Austin." This made her tremble even more.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx me!" Ashley trembled. Katelyn rolled her eyes. A huge groan escaped the mouths of the boys who weresitting in thier respected numbers on the other side of the room. Sora stood up looking infuriated and shouted;

"That's wack, man! What about basketball?!"

"Yeah!" Riku agreed and stood up beside his friend. Mr Barsch, the guy's Gym teacher smield sadly.

"How do you think I feel? I lost a bet, that is why we're doing this." Roxas, who was on Sora's right side, exploded.

"You lost a bet? A BET IT'S YOUR FAULT?" Katelyn and Ashley could hear him curse from the other side of the gym. Mrs. Burns sighed sadly.

"Mr. Roxas control your temper or I'll get Miss. Eluik over here from Home Ec to sew your mouth shut!" Miss. Burns commanded. Roxas stayed silent.

"Ok, girls, guys, come and gather in the green basketball court!" The male gym teacher declared. Shyelle, Ashley and KAtelyn bestie trembled with fear.

"Oh, my God! I wanna die! Mrs. Burns! I'm sick!" She fakely pleaded. Katelyn laughed.

"I laugh in the face of dancing! Bring it on!" Mr.s Burns then announced;

"You guys will be dancing Ballroom," Katelyn's jaw dropped.

"That's bulshit!"

"Katelyn, you just got yourself an N." The teacher said calmly. Red started to spark in Katelyn's cheeks, but Ashley, who was beside her, was miles away. Across the room, sitting on the gym floor was Demyx Ashley's obsession. Katelyn stopepd spazzing long enough to notice.

"Oh, not that guy again... he has a mullet!"

"Do does Roxas!" Ashley fired back. Katelyn smield.

"Actually, no it isn't... it's something." She replied, and thumbed her nose.

So, Shyelle, Ashley and Katelyn sat down on the Gym floor and listened to Mr. Barush or whatever the fuck his name was, explain what the hell was going on.

"So, ladies and gents this is what's going on. I will choose randomly off the top of my head wh othe partners will be and you two will pick a slow song to dance to and you must make up your own careography to the song," (I don't have Microsoft Word anymore, so please forgive the spelling!!!) Katelyn snorted. Ashley shoosed her.

"There will be a contest and a dress contest as well and yes, you will have to dress up," A groan escaped the throats of the class.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, why the bloody hell am I here?" Katelyn mumbled under her breath. Ashley smirked and Shyelle laughed.

"Ok, let's get started. Girls, line up on that wall and guys on the other!" Lazily, the trio stood up and leaned up agnest the wall. Shyelle yawned.

"I know, I feel your pain. God, I have to go to bed earlier," Katelyn complained. Ashley scolded.

"You shoudl go to bed earlier! God, you're failing every subject because of your damn computer!"

"Hey! Shut up," Katelyn said drowsily. Ashley ignored her best friend and gazed across the room to where Demyx andh is friends stood. Around him was Riku, Sora, Roxas, (Katelyn liked him, shh!!!) Tidus, Axel, (After Axel are guys from my class,) Shawn, Zack, Travis and Austin. The Albina Dinosaur. Rawr.

"Ok, girls! Here are your partners! Shyelle D!" Shyelle stopped mid yawn.

"And Riku R." Katelyn blew a spit bubble and started to laugh like a hyena. Ashley smacked her across the head. From the other side of the room, Roxas did the exact same thing, only he was smacked by Sora. Shyelle smiled blankly and was directed over by the water fountain with Riku who was all smiles.

"Next... Austin H!" Austin looked up.

"And--"

"Here it comes..." Katelyn squeeled.

"Jessica H!" Jessica, the local plastic, screamed with fury. Obviously, she was hoping for Demyx or Sora. She stomped off with him. The list continued on until it reached Sora.

"Sora E and Shafreena A!" Katelyn started to laugh again. Ashley rolled her eyes. Demyx still wasn't called. Good, it was an awesome omen.

"Katelyn M. and--" Katelyn stepped up. Ashleyk knew what was going to happen.

"Roxas R.!" Both Katelyn and Roxas's smiles faded. From oppisite sides of the room, they pointed the oppisite finger ton the other.

"You!" She synced. It was Ashley's turn to laugh.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Ashley called. When the teacher was looking, Katelyn gave her friend a thumbs up. When the teacher wasn't looking, Katelyn gave her the finger. There was only two girls left, Ashley and Stacey. (Whore,) On the guys side was Demyx and Shawn R.

"Ok, now! Demyx S and--" Sweat poured from Ashley's brow. Katelyn crossed her fingers. Shyelle crossed both of her fingers. Austin was picking his nose...

"Ashley R." Relief flooded through Ashley and she gave a genuine smile. Demyx, who also looked relived, watlzed over.

"I'm glad that that's over," He whispered, and guided Ashley over to the wall. She couldn't meet his gaze even as he spoke.

"So, what song do you want to do? I was thinking something along the lines of, you'll probably think this is weird, Cascada? What's that song again...? Oh, yeah. Every Time we Touch or something...? The slow version." A blush crept into Ashley's cheeks. It was the exact same song she was thinking of.

"I think that's a great idea." She whispered, Demyx beamed a radient smile.

"Great, so... you wanna go talk this over with your friends?" Without another word, Ashley fled. With a quick step in her feet, she strode over to Katelyn who was bust arguing with Roxas.

"Damn, you Blondie! I demand we dance to Areosmith!"

"Fuck that shit! We're dancing to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls!" Flames practicly sparked from both of their cheeks. Ashley laughed.

"You two remind me of Pikachu." Katelyn lost her anger and started to laugh. Roxas couldn' help but smile a little bit. Shyelle was leaning up agnest the wall with Riku in front of her. They were talking.

"Hey! You guys decided on a song yet?" Shyelle nodded.

"Yeah, we chose Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. You?"

"Everytime we Touch," Ashley asnwered.

"What about Katelyn?" Ashley chuckled.

"She and Roxas are having a touch time deciding between Aeromith and the Goo Goo Dolls. They'll work it all out though, I'm sure." Shyelle's gazed darted over to Demyx.

"So, you got Demyx, right?" Ashley nodded when a huge cry of triumpth arrupted from Katelyn.

"Ha! Snake beats rock! My song! Oh Yeah!" Roxas, looking sadly defeated, hung his head. Demyx came walking over from his group of friends.

"So, shoudl we get started?"

And that's how it all started. Ashley, two weeks after the pairings, was practically blowing a gasket. Demyx was a smooth dancer, that was no worry. It was Ashley that had two left feet. And she melted once Demyx put his hand on her waist. But the good tihng was, even if they failed Gym, Ashley got really close to Demyx during the project. She felt that he genuinly liked her. A smile broke on her lips everytime he came over to her at lunch and demanded to talk with her and see how her day was going.

Katelyn and Roxas were having a... fun time. If arguing constantly was your thing. You could see in their eyes that the liked each other and Katelyn complained when Roxas phoned her at night to bitch at her.

"You wear sexy clothes, he calls you a slut. You wear nice clothes and he calls you a prep. You phone him and he calls you needy and clingy, he phones you and you shoudl be 'lucky'. He sleeps with five different girls and he's the man. You sleep with one guy and you're a whore. Either way, I can't win," She whined. But Ash and Shyelle knew that she liked the attention, and he liked it too.

Shyelle and Riku were going along together well. They're love for dark things and funny songs brought them together and their addictions ro the internet brough them even closer. Shyelle and Riku turned out to be the perfect dance pairing for they both found elegance and grace while dancing together. They had fallen deeply in love.

Finally, Ashley stopped dancing with Dermyx when the hem of her jean ripped after he stepped on it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm no dancer, Demyx." Ashley appoligized. Demyx responded with a booming laugh.

"Why are you saying sorry? It's cute and I like it," Ashley's heart beamed and loving warmth began to swell inside of her. Demyx noticed this.

"You know, Ash... you're really sweet, you know that?"

"Thanks Demyx and you're... very, very happy."

"You calling me gay?" Laughed Demyx.

"No! I--" His face was getting closer to hers. Ashley kind of backed up a little.

"The song ended, I'll go--"

"Screw the song," Demyx whispered. Ashley blinked.

"Look, Demyx I really, really like you... this seems liek a weird place to say it, but it could never work." Demyx sprung striaght.

"Why not? You don't think I'm good enoguh for you...?" It was Ashley's turn to laugh.

"Hardly, but Demyx it's our friends. You're a jock prep guy. Your friends think my friends are social whatsists..."

"What's a whatsit?" It was one of Katelyn's creepy Irish words.

"It's one of Katelyn's words-"

"I like her, I think she's really funny. You know, Roxas really, really likes her, you know. He phoned me last night and he said to me, 'Demyx, I think I'm straight because I like Katelyn alot,'" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, Katelyn likes him alot too... they're so cute together..."

"You know who else would look cute together?"

"Demyx..." Softly, Demyx brought his lips upon hers and a soft pattering wave of eletricity smoothly went up her spine like a clothesline and out every way in her body. Her lips parted and she let hin tongue slip into her mouth and taste her sweet texture. Slowly, she wrapped her arms about his neck and she could feel his arms bringing her closer to him. An erotic pleasure escaped Ashley's body as she let her head roll backward and she inwardly moaned. The old wooden boards creaked beneth them but Ashley didn't care for she was lost in her own haven.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In another hours time, Katelyn, Shyelle and Ashley escaped the Gym to change into thier dresses in the girl's bathroom. All three of the girls sneaked dresses from Katelyn's older sister, Heather who had so many dresses in so many different sizes and colors that it looks like a stoners rainbow in her closet. As the three chose their dresses, Ashley pulled out a firery red dress that looked like it would fit a lady pregnant with four kids.

"Hey, K.K, why does your sister have so many dresses that don't fit her?"

"I dunno. She said something about wanting a nice dress for every occasion or something..." They continued to root through the dresses until Shyelle exclaimed in delight. She pulled out a gothic looking black dress with sleves that ended at the elbow and the dress itself stopped just below the knees.

"It'll be perfect!" She cried out.

"You seriosuly want to wear that while dancing to Your Guardian Angel?" Ashley questioned with a skeptical look on her face. Shyelle shook her head.

"Didn't I tell you? We're not doing that song anymore. We're doing something else, something a little more... darker." Katlyn smiled.

"Awesome! What song?"

"Can't tell you. Riku and I swore we wouldn't tell anybody." Ash shrugged.

"Fine," she pouted. "Be that way," Another ten minutes later, Ashley grabbed a dress of pearl white. It looked more like a wedding gown then a formal dress.

"Wow! Ash, aren't you getting a little over your head? Has Demyx even proposed yet?" Ashley chucked a comb at her best friend.

"Fuck off," She seethed. Katelyn rubbed her head then something caught her eye, it was a strapless green dress of dark moss color. It was a corset that clung to her curves and the skirt hung down to her ankles. A true ball down.

"It'll match my hair perfectly!" Yes, Katelyn was the Irish redhead...

So, in the bathroom where they did each other hair, Ashley slipped on her white dress and marvoled on how beautiful it was. It was spaghetti strapped and had a built in bra that held everytihng up. The skirt was more like a ballerina's tutu then a skirt, but it showed off Ashley's firm thin legs. She chose to go pantyhose less. Katelyn did her hair in a nesty bun on the back of her head and her banged wavered over her forehead to the left. Shyelle left her black hair down and Katelyn straightened her long hair and put it into pigtails at the bulb of her head.

"Ok, so are we ready?" The three nodded thier heads.

"Ok let's go into the Gym."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Shyelle D and Riku, please make your way towards the middle of the middle of the Gym," Miss. Burns declaired. Shyelle stood up and gave her two friends hugs and made her way to the middle of the gym. Riku was dressed in one of those tee shirts with a tuxedo on it and a tall top hat. He also wore torn black jeans an a wallet chain.

"Que music!" The teacher called out. It had never come to Ashley's attention, or Katelyn's for the matter, that Shyelle was wearing black silk ballet flats.

"Hey, Ash! Do you see Shyelle's flats?"

"Yeah, do you think...?" Silence tore through the Gym. The Cd started. The haunting music of violins coursed through the hall, along with the sound of a creaking door.

"_**The Bird and the Worm**_?" Katelyn said. True enoguh, Shyelle and Riku started to dance a creepy, haunting ballet preformance. It looked to perfect and suave, Ashley felt kind of nervous. It was so totally perfect and clean, not a move was waisted. The plies and jumps were well done and nobdoy could ever imagin that both of them her ametures.

"Did you know she danced?" Ashley questioned. Katelyn laughed.

"Where do you think she's been going every Whensday night?" She replied. Ashley quirked her eyebrows. Finally, the sond ended with Shyelle and Riku embraceing and Shyelle knocking Riku's top hat off. Applause echoed across the hall and when Shyelle came back, AShley and Katelyn rained on her with compliments. Red in the face and trembling, Shyelle smiled.

"I can't remember the last time I tried so hard at ballet! God, it was so cool!" Katelyn hugged her best friend for she knew she was up next.

"Katelyn M and Roxas R." Miss burns courased. Katelyn bit her lip.

"Here I go, the breath before the plunge, the sniff before the suck, the--"

"Shut the hell up and get out there!" Ashley pushed Katelyn and she ended up falling flat on her face.

"Damn you, you stupid Ukrainian!" Katelyn seethed.

"Hey, my country's bigger then yours!" Ashley responded. Katelyn stood up and awaited Roxas, who was dressed in funny looking tails and jeans.

"My, don't you look handsome?" Katelyn said, the entire room laughed.

"Did you have your vegetables?"

"N--" Roxas clunked her forehead with his palm.

"You could have had a V8," Anger flashed in Katelyn's eyes. Laughter still continued to echo around the hall. Then the music started. Roxas grasped Katelyn's waist and held her hand at eye level. Katelyn put her hand on his shoudler and shut her eyes.

"It's a great song, isn't it?" Shyelle chimed.

"Yeah, lovely title, _**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**_, it fits them perfectly since both of them are so nosey." Shyelle smirked.

"Oh yeah," Together, Roxas and Katelyn swirled across the hall in each others arms. Like Shyelle and Riku, they had a certain feeling that wentalong with them when they dacned together. As if they were made for one another. When the music ended they pressed foreheads together, but Roxas bent down and kissed her forehead instead. A blush acem to her cheeks.

"I think I love you," He whispered. Katelyn looked away.

"As if I haven't heard that one before,"

"No, seriously. I. Love. You. You belong to me! I want you with me!" He cried out. Katelyn smiled.

"Ahh, shucks!" She called out, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ashley sighed in happiness. Katelyn and Shyelle both found love. What about her?

"And lastly, Ashley R and Demyx S!" Ashley stood up.

"Go Ashley!" Katelyn cried out! Shyelle only sat smiling to herself in her own little world. Ashley and Demyx stood up and made their way to the middle of the gym.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Demyx," She said.

"So, should we start?" Demyx questioned. Ashley nodded. Demyx placed his hand on her wiast and another hand in hers. Ashley put her arm on his shoulder and grasped his hand. Ashley took a deep breath. Them music started.

They started off cleanly, dancing around the gym flawlessly, Demyx's eyes locking onto Ashley's. Soon Demyx started to sing the lyrics to her softly. Ashley smiled to herself. Thier moved were in total sync as Ashley felt as if she were floating on air. She let her body go to the mezmerizing beat of Cascada. Demyx was leading.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." He chanted all over.

"Do you really?" She whispered. Slowly, they stopped dancing. Ashley's breath was caught in her throat.

"I'll prove it..." And he kissed her. In front of everybody that mattered in the entire school. Ashley felt as if she were on some type of drug. This feeling was so... magical. It was very good emtion fussed up into one so that it exploded inside of her like a popping balloon and soon, she was kissign him back. She could hear the entire school standing up and applauding her. Demyx broke the kiss and smield down at her.

"Is this what you want?"

"The only thing I really, really want... is to be with you, Demyx. I don't ever want to loose you. Ever." A smile sprouted on Demyx's face.

And they lived happily ever. THE END.

_**ASHLEY YOU BETTER BUY ME LUNCH FOR THIS ONE!!! LOVE YOU TERRIBLY!!! HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY! FINALLY, YOU'RE 13!!!! **_


End file.
